Talk:Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration
image needed please add a picture for,it you have forgotten sory I forgot to sign it. -- (talk) 13:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Where did the name come from? --Kracel (talk) 22:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind... --Kracel (talk) 22:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Power via Chidori Current I say that we need to mention how the Chidori Current is stronger to give an idea of comparably weak Wave of Inspiration is. After all, Chidori Current mainly just paralyzes. -Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :The rank of technique doesn't decide power, the rank of a technique is how difficult it is to perform.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Point actually. Very well, though could you at least make a link to Chidori Current for future readers to make their own comparisons? -Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine, I will do it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Range Curious, by why mid-range? All he did was send the current through a conductive material, which only says that he can do at least short-range. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Electrocute vs. Shock We have electrocute over shock now, but I think we should go back to the latter since the former implies death usually, and we do not know for certain (personally I feel it would probably kill as well) the extact lethality of it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :They are fundamentally the same thing. That being said, using a word that "implies" killing would be appropriate for a offensive technique as they are supposed to cause the opponent to die.--'TheUltimate3' ~The User King ~ 20:38, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but we have a few down that only stun or capture, plus it the lightning release page last I checked mentioned that a lot of these jutsu were only to shock and paralyze. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Water Release Water and Lightning, almost a hint at Darui's Storm Release. But anyway, I digress, any one think this its note worthy that the Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration, was used with a Water Release jutsu? Increasing the jutsu's power? SharinganMike (talk) 19:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I think this technic is storm realese because it combines water and lightning realese LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 22:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :No SharinganMike It's not uncommon for people to do that.... Lightning Hawk...a kekkei genkai (mixing two elements to create a NEW one) is not the same thing as using two technique collaboratively one after the other. --Cerez☺ (talk) 22:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :ok thank you LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 22:48, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Water Source What jutsu does he use for the water source? Or is there none and it's just him creating water through water release chakra? Skarrj (talk) 22:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :The only canon use of the technique was through the water. In the anime, they had Motoi's father using it through a metal chain. Omnibender - Talk - 00:24, October 21, 2012 (UTC)